Match
by Fear My Awesomeness
Summary: Cartman makes a bet, Stan and Kyle are forced to kiss,meanwhile Kenny has a fun time in the bathroom. Yaoi, Style, Fluffiness, Oneshot


**YAYNESS, MY FIRST SP FIC. 3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own South Park, and unfortunately never will.**

**Oh, and the boys are about 16 in this story. Because if they were 9 year olds this story would just be disturbing. ^^**

It was a regular Friday night in South Park. Nothing really special had happened today – There were no guinea pigs trying to destroy the world, no Tom Cruise hiding in anyone's closet, and no crab people disguising themselves as gay guys. Nope, it had just been another boring day.

And since Stan's parents are visiting a cousin in Denver, Stan had invited the group to have a sleepover.

'Dude, can I have some of those?'

'No Kahl! These are _my _cheesy poofs, get your own fucking kosher food or something!'

'Fuck you, Fatass!'

'Fucking Jew!'

Stan rolled his eyes. 'Dude, can you guys please shut up? Your constant arguing is rather irritating and I don't want you guys to start fighting and getting blood on my mom's carpet or something.'

Kyle glared. 'Oh yeah, because that would totally be your first concern if I actually ended up bleeding. Thanks, asshole.'

'You're welcome dude.'

Cartman just started flipping through the channels on the TV, eventually putting on MTV.

One of Lady Gaga's songs came up, and naturally, Kenny immediately perked up as he intensely watched her pornographic movements. Or well, I'm not sure if it could be called 'watching' … The term 'eye-fucking' would probably be more accurate.

Anyways, after a bunch of random conversations between the boys, stupid arguments between Kyle and Cartman, and Kenny mysteriously disappearing in the bathroom several times, it soon became after midnight.

'Dude, check it out, there's this sort of love calculator thing on TV.' Stan exclaimed.

Cartman's eyes lidded up evilly, and Stan immediately regretted what he said – judging by the look in Cartman's eyes, he had obviously made a huge mistake.

'Oh my God Stan, there is! Now you can finally see how much you and your soon-to-be-Jew-bride match together!'

Kyle punched him in the arm angrily, but Cartman just kept smirking.

Stan blushed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Truth is, he did have a thing for Kyle, and he actually _was _pretty curious if they would match, but he sure as hell did _not _want the Fatass to find out.

'So Stan' Cartman continued, 'wanna make a bet?'

'…I don't know dude. What kind of bet?'

'Okay, so we just fill in yours and Kyle's name –'

'No way dude!'

'Let me talk, dammit! Okay, so we fill in your names. I bet you guys score higher than 80%. If I'm right, you two have to kiss. If I'm wrong, I swear to never make any jokes about you guys being fags ever again. How does that sound?'

'It sounds stupid!' Kyle shouted, cheeks red from anger. 'We're not gonna do it, right Stan?'

'Um…Well…' Stan said uncomfortably – because really, this _would _be a very good opportunity to kiss Kyle. And if they didn't have to kiss, at least Cartman would stop the lame jokes. So really, it was just a win-win situation, right?

'….Okay, I'm in.' He finally said.

He ignored Kyle's angry protests as Cartman texted their names to some number – Then they would get a text back with the results.

Stan waited nervously for the reply. And then, _finally, _they got a text back.

Kyle immediately tried to grab the phone, but Cartman beat him to it. His grin got even wider when he saw the text message, and began to read out loud:

'_Score: 83%. You're great together! The sun is always shining for Kyle. You both shouldn't look for another partner.'_

Cartman burst into laughter, while Kyle and Stan just stared at each other awkwardly.

'Goddammit Stan…what have you gotten us into…' Kyle murmured, looking flushed.

Stan tried to smile weakly. 'Sorry dude, I just…didn't think we would score over 80%...' He lied, trying to actually look like he was grossed out by the thought of kissing Kyle.

'Well? What are you fags waiting for? Go make out or something', Cartman grinned, actually enjoying the entire situation.

Stan sighed, embarrassed, and slowly crawled over to a very nervous looking Kyle.

They moved closer, closed their eyes, and after what seemed like _forever_, their lips finally touched.

If somebody would try to describe their feelings as they kissed, they would have to say something like; 'To both boys it was an experience they have never felt before. They felt that _spark_, and suddenly felt like the world around them just faded away – And they were the only ones left, because nothing else mattered anymore, all that mattered was that they were together and it just felt _right, _and they wished everything would stay that way forever.'

But, to simply state it in Stan and Kyle's words: It was fucking _awesome, _dude.

They pulled back after a couple of seconds – ignoring Cartman's laughter – and Stan awkwardly cleared his throat.

'So that was, uh..'

'Yeah…yeah it was…'

They smiled at each other, knowing they didn't really have to say anything else, because the look in their eyes said it all.

That was the moment Kenny walked in again (after spending about fifteen minutes in the bathroom after watching a Christina Aguilera video, yeah, go figure) and what he saw mildy surprised him.

He looked at Cartman, who looked like a complete moron while he was rolling over the bed laughing shouting stuff like 'I knew it!'.

Then he looked at Stan and Kyle, who were both slightly blushing, and smiling at each other sweetly.

Confused, Kenny rubbed the back of his neck.

'…Did I miss anything?'

**ZOMGWTF IM FINALLY DONE.**

**I actually have no idea if this is good. But seriously, I've been working on this for an hour, it's now 5 AM and I haven't gotten any sleep yet.**

**Also, I had like, 4 large cups of coffee, and coffee makes me crazy.**

**(Dude, I sound like a female Tweek or something xD)  
**

**Anyways, I also have to inform you that I DID NOT MAKE THE RESULT FROM THE TEXT MESSAGE UP. There actually is a love calculator on MTV, and I texted them once with the names Stan and Kyle, and this result is exactly what came out. xD**

**Shows how much they are meant for each other right :D**

**And how much of a crazy yaoi fan I am. **

**Oh and also, if you spotted any grammar or spelling mistakes, then I'm sorry. I'm Dutch so English isn't my first language, and as I already said it's in the middle of the fucking night here. Or no wait, actually, the sun's already coming up. D:**

**Anyways, I'm done with rambling. I would very much like it if you review :D **


End file.
